Paddles and Blogs!
by ArtisticIce
Summary: Hello, I'm Vietnam. And...somehow, Korea forced me to get a stupid blog. Well, here I am. Blogging. Are you happy? Well, I'm ready to answer your questions, hit Korea with my p-I MEAN, go talk to Korea, Drink tea with England, Call Icey a shota, and many others. So, sit down! (Please send messages by PM. And...All of my blog stories are on hiatus.)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Pfft. I bet that most of you are thinking, "WHAT THE HELL, RED TULIPS? Update Norway's damn blog already!" Pssh. But I don't feel like it. He's boring._

_So I might only update his weekly. Besides, his blog is unpopular anyways._

_AND I THINK VIETNAM GOT SWAG._

_Seriously, I love her. She's totally awesome. And…I have the hat, so I might cosplay as her. Probably. Idk._

_Well, I don't own the picture, and yeah…._

_WELL. Let's go, guys!_

* * *

**Welcome to the blog of Paddles and Rice!**

**You are visitor number: 1**

**Date: August 23, 2012**

**Time: 5:45 PM**

**Mood: Content.**

**Listening to: Korea singing K-Pop. Horribly.**

**Subject: Hello, how are you all?**

* * *

Hello, I am Vietnam. Yeah…I don't really have a human name for myself, so I basically just call myself Viet.

Well, uh…Oh…..

The other day, I was hanging out with Korea. And he told me to get a fucking blog.

….Seriously, I don't want to have a "fucking blog."

I think France should have that, instead. *Rolls eyes.* Seriously. I need to whack that idiot with my paddle. Of awesomeness.

….Shit, Korea and America got to me. I should seriously stop hanging out with them. *Sigh* Even though I KNOW that it's incredibly impossible!

Oh? Oh yeah, my biography…..Okay, I shall give you it….

Uh…wait a second.

KOREA! GET THE HELL OUT OF SOO JIN'S DRESS. SERIOUSLY. EW.

Korea. SHOULD. NEVER. CROSS-DRESS. DAMN IT ALL.

Well, I now finally have my bio! I SHALL TYPE IT.

* * *

_Country Name: Socialist Republic of Vietnam. (Cộng hòa xã hội chủ nghĩa Việt Nam)_

_Human Name: None._

_Gender: Female._

_Hair Color: Brown._

_Eye Color: Gold._

_Favorite Color: Green._

_Age: Eh? I don't know….Maybe….16?_

_Lover: None, you idiots. Not yet, at least….._

_Ex-Boyfriend: America._

_Ethnicity: Asian. Vietnamese._

_Siblings: Hong Kong, Taiwan, Thailand, Tibet, Macau, South Korea, North Korea, Japan, and China. And probably more. But I probably forgot half of them. Very sorry, you all….._

_Best Friend: *Sigh* South Korea._

_Weapon: Rice Paddle. Used frequently on Yong Soo._

* * *

Well, I guess I'm done. And you are asking about America? I was dating him during the Vietnam War, did you know?

And then I broke up with him at the end of it. C: The bastard deserved it, at the time….

Well, I feel sorry for him now. He better find someone else. Just not me. Seriously. That didn't work out, you damn AmeViet fans.

I'd rather go out with Korea than him…..N-Not like I want to go out with that idiot anyways….

And Korea mentioned on his blog that I'm his favorite sister? Well, I suppose that's cool.

Well….Oh, and Iceland is a shota. xD

Seriously. Ever since Japan used the term around me, I started to pat his head and say, "Hello Shota!~" while walking past him. He got soooo pissed off at that.

And hell, he even did a Spice thing at the World Meeting yesterday.

You know, that song…Japanese song….Len Kagamine song….

SPICE! Is what it's called.

He just did a parody of it. And it was…..kind of making all of us girls blush.

Seriously. He just sounded kind of sexy singing it.

He's still a shota, though. So I won't bother with him.

Well, I know he's the same age at me, but still! It's hilarious, seriously.

He even made Liechtenstein faint. And Switzerland was going to shoot him. Poor, Poor Iceland. Just doing this so he wouldn't be called a shota by me, anymore.

Well. It failed. xD

I can't wait to see what he tries next! I'll probably be dead, then. Because it would be soooo funny to see what he did. xD

(S. Korea: Eh? DON'T DIE ON ME, SIS, DA-ZE! I PROMISE I WON'T GROPE YOUR BREASTS THEN!)

…I'm taking that deal. If you don't grope me, I'll try my best to not die…..

(S. Korea: YAY! YOU WON'T BE DYING! I'M SO HAPPY, DA-ZE!)

….Why is that?  
(S. Korea: Because! You originated from me, da-ze!~)

…..T-That….sounds….wrong. ABSOLUTELY…JUST….WRONG.

Ew.

So gross.

Well, anyways…..

Go ahead, ask me anything! About my relationship with Thailand, Amer-Nope, not America, but Canada, Prussia, or Iceland. Go ahead! I'll be glad to answer.

AS LONG AS YOU DON'T PAIR ME UP WITH ANY GIRLS.

SERIOUSLY.

I'M HETEROSEXUAL. BESIDES, YURI IS GROSS SHIT.

Ugh…well anyways.

Send in comments! I'll be happy to answer them!

* * *

**Question of the Day:**

**Who do you pair ME up with? If it's a girl, screw you. I'm whacking you with my paddle.**

* * *

Please, do not suggest any yaoi or yuri pairings. Because this is a yaoi/yuri free blog. C: We need to keep those who only like Het around here. Are you all fine with it? If so, awesome.

Well, goodbye!

* * *

**Advertisements**

None! Not yet, at least! Go ahead, ask me if you want to be advertised around here.~

* * *

_A/N: I will enjoy this way more. For now, Norway's will usually be updated on Weekends. And…..probably most of the others, seeing as I have fucking shitty school. I'll update a WHOLE lot during the weekends. And maybe SOMETIMES I'll update on the week days. Or if I get sick. But seriously…UGH. I HATE SCHOOL. _


	2. Stuck at Korea's house, :P

_A/N: And I'm back! With Vietnam-nam's blog! I PROMISE to update everyone's blog tomorrow. Except Norway's. I'm just too lazy to do his. He's not awesome enough._

_Oh, and go check out the story I wrote. Called, "ICE!" Pfft. Sorry for advertising. But seriously, if you want to know what Iceland did, go read it._

* * *

**Welcome to the blog of Paddles and Rice!**

**You are visitor number: 60. (Whoa! This much? Wow, thanks!)  
Listening to: Korea yelling in my ear.**

**Mood: Annoyed.**

**Thinking: That I should hit Korea on the head.**

**Date: August 24, 2012**

**Time: 10:00**

**Location: Korea's house**

**Subject: Stuck in this oh-so beautiful guest room. That's filled with video games. *Rolls eyes.***

* * *

Hello, Vietnam here. As you can tell, I'm in the most beautiful room in the world. –sarcasm.-

Yes, it's the gaming room. Wherever Korea gets fat and eats Kimchi all day.

Seriously. He spends every fucking second of his life gaming.

He needs to get a life.

Seriously. HE DOES.

HEKHK

NOOO. I DO NOT WANT TO GO DO KARAOKE, KOREA.

…..

Wait…he's gone?

YESSSS! I CAN FINALLY GET OUT OF HIS HOUSE!

*Walks out.*

…

No wait, I still need the internet.

*Walks back into Korea's house.* Well, anyways….

I should stop wasting your time, so I will start answering your questions.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Greece's Kitty**

**me:OH GOD KOREA!DO YOU KNOW HOW WRONG THAT SOUNDS!?*bangs head on wall*GET OUT OF MY MIND!  
2p greece:...*gives me mind soap*  
me: thank you VIETNAM WHAT DO YOU THINK OF 2p TALIA!?  
also, you are awsome. because you cause pain. but 2p italy is not awsome.  
2p italy:*throws knives*  
me:*uses 2p greece as sheild*  
knives:*cause no pain to 2p greece what so ever*  
me: CIAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO**

**Reply: **I know….he always make perverted statements. DAMN. THAT. FUCKING BOY.

….2P!Talia? Well, I kind…..of….think….it's…..just scary. Seriously. Half of them are messed up.

AND KOREA IS ACTUALLY SMART, THERE. O.o SERIOUSLY. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? Well, I know he's really smart, but still! Ugh.

Thank you, I know I'm pretty awesome.~

Goodbye!

* * *

**From: Anna Whitlinger **

**Woo! You rock, Vietnam!**

I don't know who I should pair you with...Japan? China?

**Reply: **Hell yeah I do! Thanks. I appreciate that…And all of this time I thought you guys liked Taiwan better….xD Eh….You don't have to choose, I prefer that you pair me up with K-I mean, no one. Yeah. No one. I'm independent. And awesome-Ohshit….I should seriously stop picking up on Prussia's words…. m(_ _)m Welll, goodbye.

* * *

**From: Alohapizzagoat **

**Hi Vietnam, do you have an extra paddle? Yong Soo is also bothering me.**

Did Iceland seriously do that during the world meeting? He must be really desperate.

(Soo Jin: YONG SOO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! STOP BOTHERING VIETNAM, DAMMIT!)

Oh, yeah, your dramas are starting soon.

I'm glad you made the blog for Vietnam, I don't really care about Norway's...

I'll pair you up with Norway for the hell of it.

Korea would look good with you, though.

**Reply: **Sure, I have plenty. *Pulls one out and hands to her.* Yes, he really did that at the world meeting. It made me crack up. It was soooo hilarious…..but, I did kind of blush. Seriously. He made Liechtenstein faint. I feel sorry for him, now. Because he's foreverashota.~

…..PLEASE. GET HIM OUT OF HERE.

Ah, they are? Okay…..

…..Hm…..wait…..

hEIDHEDHDH MUST SEE. NEXT. SEASON. OF. KOREAN. DRAMA. *Runs to the living room and turns on the tv.* NOW I'M PREPARED! HUZZAH!

…..*Cough* Sorry, that was my fangirl.

…I love those dramas….they are SOOOOO good!

Norway? Why him? Eh…

…Hey! S-Stop saying that! U-Ugh….*Blush.*

* * *

**From: Springirth Dale **

**Vietnam-san,**

Yay! you made a blog too!

Oh, and please be at ease. I do not pair you up with girls.  
I never even thought of doing that.

Anyway, what a coincidence! I was just talking to my friends at school about that..."Spice" song.

I never heard it.  
Or saw it.  
But my friend said.  
Len danced.  
A.  
Very.  
Weird.  
Dance.

...Oh gosh.

That would've been hilarious, but...the fact (*cough*or fiction*cough) that Aisu-kun did that...I can't even imagine. Really, I can't.

Mind giving a brief, detailed description?  
You don't have to if you don't want to.

Xiexie-aru!

P.S. No, I'm not an AmeViet fan. Most certainly not. Thailand's WAAAYY more better.  
Also, why do you consider Korea's singing bad? He doesn't suck. In fact, he's a good singer. Even my cousin practices his K-POP dance steps whenever she can.

P.P.S. After you answer this comment, I'll let someone else (*cough*another country*cough*) do the commenting.  
Thanks!

**Reply: **Okay, that's good…because I don't like when people pair me with Taiwan….that's just wrong. Seriously. Yes, Iceland did it…..And if you want to know it in detail, go read "ICE!" this Chinese girl that I work with wrote it. Iceland is seriously that desperate for my wonderful approval. Yup.

Good. Don't like AmeViet. It's non-existent. Seriously. I just broke up with him several years ago….

Thailand? Well, I talk to him a whole lot. He's just my friend, though.

…..S-So what? I-I know that his singing is se-No, I mean….good, but….I'm just not going to say anything….

…_Yes, Vietnam-san is indeed a tsundere. I'll go tell China-san that…*Bows.* Gomennasai for invading on your privacy, Vietnam-san…._

…

….

Japan. Go.

_Ah! I should be resting, please excuse me for my ignorance…m(_)m_

It's fine, Japan…*Sigh.* Well, goodbye….Spring!~

(A/N: Fuck yeah for advertising. XD)

* * *

**From: The Hero yo **

**PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH! I'm totally over you dude. Don't feel sorry for the hero! Also, I thought it said Paddies not paddles and I was like "WOAH DUDE! DON'T TALK ABOUT FEMININE SHIT ON YOUR BLOG!" and then I read it again, and I saw paddles and ICE so I was like "WHAT KINKY SHIT DID YOU START GETTING INTO?!" And then I realized that it said paddles and rice and I still thought the same thing. :D  
Anywayz, dude, I'm totally single.  
Women are annoying me nowadays.  
And I won't have buttsechs with guys.  
AND I'M NOT A BASTARD!  
Woah, my comment got really long, so Imma finish.  
BYE VIETNAM DUDE**

**Reply: **SUREEEEE. You are soooo not over me. Seriously. Korea said that you went crying to him when I broke up with you…*Rolls eyes.* Interesting enough, he was really happy when I broke up with you. I wonder why. Do you have any idea about it, America?

…*Facepalm.* AMERICA. DO NOT SKIM THROUGH WORDS! JUST READ THEM. SLOWLY. AND CAREFULLY. GOD.

America…*Twitches.* Go fuck yourself. Seriously. *Hits you with a paddle.* I feel wayyy better now…

America. You totally sound really homosexual at that. Whatever.

FOREVERALONER.

GOFORBELARUSANDGETYOURSELFKI LLED. Nah, don't. I don't want you to annoy my friend half to death. Seriously. I'll be pissed off if my friend set me up with the annoying-est person in the world.

….No offense, or anything.

Bye.

* * *

**From: HetaWriter - HetaReader **

**Hello Miss Vietnam!**

You're my favourite female out of the nations - I love how you're so strong and independent yet at the same time so elegant and poised. It's nice to see you have a blog, but I thought your name was Lien? (at least, that's what China told me)

As for pairings - don't worry I don't pair you up with any girls (I personally don't find what's so appealing with that). For familial stories I pair with Yong Soo (big Sid and lil bro), while for romantic stories, I pair you up with England and (this may sound odd) Spain. What's your opinion on Spain and England as people? Also, I'm kind of glad you broke up with America (seriously, you deserve way better).

Anyway, that's all I have for now. Keep strong! :DDD

**Reply: **Oh, I'm honored. Thank you….*Blush.* It's usually Hungary or Taiwan….Or even Liechtenstein…..but I'm really glad you like me the most…I don't get that a lot, so thank you! I appreciate it.

Eh…I don't have an official one yet…..But…I'll just call myself Viet for now.

….England? Spain? I don't…..even…..what? Eh, okay…..I see that you pair me up with Spain and England.

On Spain- He seems pretty nice, but Romano told me that I shouldn't talk to him because he's weird. But that boy shouldn't tell me to do, so I might hang out with him tomorrow….If I have freetime…..

_**Hey, Vietnam! May I ask you a question?**_

E-EH? Iceland? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?  
_**CORRECTION. Nyotalia Iceland. Soo Jin was wondering if you want to go to her sleepover. DO you want to?**_

Oh, yeah. That'll probably be fun. I would love to go, thanks for inviting me.

_**No problem, I'll be leaving for now.~**_

Ah, Okay..sorry for interrupting your comment, HetaWriter.

Hm….on England?- Well, he's pretty nice. I suppose. Whenever I was dating America, I would always pull pranks on him with America….but meh. I think we are on good terms now. We like to have tea together, actually. It's nice.

xD I know right.

But Korea was the happiest, oddly. I still don't get why.

Well, anyways.

Goodbye to you!

* * *

**From: ChocoKoko **

**Don't worry Miss Vietnam! I shall never ever pair you with any girl or America ever! It's just weird! I like your bro-sis relationship with South Korea though, and I like your friendship relations with Ukraine. I even like making a trio out of you, Hungary and Belarus. XD**

Buuuutt, that aside, I'm so happy I can talk to you. *.* You're so awweeesome! Like seriously, I wish you were my big sis.

To answer your question, I pair you up with England. Simple as that. You guys look really adorable together. Like seriously. So cuuuttteeee.  
I don't support AmeViet, ThaiViet, ChiViet, RussViet at all, sorry. Those pairings are like the most popular. Very popular. EngNam needs more love. :3 So what do you think of Mr. England?  
Well, I think I'm good after my long fangirling paragraph thingy. Hope you have fun with your blog!  
Koko

**Reply: **That is awesomely good! Hm…I see, yeah…South Korea is a great brother, even though he's really annoying at times. Well….that's nice to know that I'm in a trio with them.

….Really? Thanks, I'm flattered, honestly! That was very nice of you.

…I never really get that…He's just my friend, that's all. I guess that's fine, I suppose.

Hm..if you read the last comment, you'll see what I think of Mr. England. I don't feel like copying and pasting it.

((A/N: Pfft…EngNam has a lot of love, as all of these supporters on here….But, I'm a KorViet shipper! I even made my own name for it! Kimchi Paddle in the Japanese fandom! Well….I made that up, actually. xD Sorry, but…I never got what is with EngNam.))

I know I'll have a lot of fun with this. Thank you! Goodbye!~

* * *

**From: RoseQuartz318 **

**Heh, Vietnam. You're awesome. Seriously. In my opinion, you're past Prussia on the Awesome scale. :) So, question: What was the worst thing your siblings ever made you do?  
I've never really paired you with anyone, usually I stay away from non-canon pairings. I always thought you were more of the "single girl that every other girl wants to be like".  
Keep blogging, please! :)**

**Reply: **W-What? Really? Thanks! I'm glad that you think that.

I KNOW I PASS HIM. I love my awesomeness.~

….To answer your question, let's see…..: Switch spots with Korea for the day. Trust me, that was horrible….I mean, how does he live his life? I had to dress as him, too! I was just lucky that I already knew Korean….otherwise, I would be lost…*Sigh.*

It wasn't really fun, honestly.

Yeah, I like the sound of that. I agree with your statement, it makes a whole lot sense. I'm glad you love this blog.

I shall keep on blogging!

Well, goodbye to you for now!

* * *

**From: Demolition Panda **

**HI VIETNAM! :DD**

I would type in Vietnamese, but...I can't write it yet...I can only speak it. _ Just you wait!

Who I pair you up with...? I support REALLY RARE PAIRINGS. So...VietnamXCanada. I'm currently browsing through other pairings with you. But VietnamXCanada is at the top.

...Can I have a free paddle now? 0o0

**Reply: **Hello, Panda! If I can call you that…..?

Ah, I see! I think that's really wonderful of you to learn my language. Or are you one of my nationality yourself..? Well, it doesn't matter.

….Hm…Well, Canada is really nice. But…I don't think I should be dating anyone any sooner.

Because Korea was all like, "I shall not let you date! Because I know that you are super awesome and other shet, so I know you'll be forever m-I mean, independent!" Exact quotes. True story. He even did some Heroric Stance…..

….Weird, isn't it?

Oh, a free paddle? Why, of course! Go ahead! I'll give you one!~ *Hands you a paddle.*

Goodbye, for now!

* * *

**From: Spain**

**Hola Vietnam! :) This is really asombroso (awesome), and I wish you a "Buena Suerte!" (Good luck!)**

Pair up...? For what? Dancing? XD

-Spain

**Reply: **Ah, thank you, Spain. I appreciate it.

…..Spain…no, it's…just as in pairings that the fans ship.

You seriously need to read the atmosphere…..*Sighs.* -_-

* * *

**From: Emo Dreamer **

**OH MY GOSH, you made a blog. I'm so happy to finally be able to talk to my country!**

Yeah, um, I admit I paired you with that annoying meathead (you know who...), but I'M NOT REALLY CRAZY ABOUT IT ANYMORE, I SWEAR!. I'd rather pair you with Thailand, or England (I blame ChokoKoko for this...), or South Korea (*cough*notreally*cough*), or Russia (HE'S LIKE A GIANT FLUFFY POLAR BEAR!) or CANADA! What do you think of them? *cough*I'mmostlyreferingtoCanada*cough*

China is annoying, don't you agree? Sometimes I just feel like smashing his face in with a freaking paddle. Speaking of paddles, can I have one?

Your birthday is coming up soon, I'm so excited! Is your family going to throw a party? Speaking of parties, DO NOT LET YONG SOO SNEAK VODKA IN AGAIN. Did you drink any on his disastrous birthday?

Yeah, I'm rambling. Get used to it. XD  
Bye!  
((To Red Tulips: I really like the story cover! :3 Great job with this, keep up the good work!))

**Reply: **Aha! I'm so glad you are happy! I'm proud to talk to one of my citizens.~

…Yeah, okay…you better be over that. Thailand? England? South Ko- Oh, not really. Well, that's great!

…..Russia? Eh, I just broke up with him, also.

I seriously got dared by Korea to ask him out….but I almost risked my friendship with Belarus….

I hate you, Korea. So much.

(Korea: Love ya too, Viet!~)

…*Facepalm.*

Canada? Well, he's very sweet. Shame that he isn't noticed as much. *Facepalm.* I swear, most of the countries are complete idiots now…..Whatever, I don't really care.

China? Eh, he's okay. He wasn't as bad as France. He tried to grope me everytime I had to practice dancing with him…*Rolls eyes.* Freaking France.

I don't know…I guess they will…..Korea said that we'll just have Karaoke night again. I'm fine with it, actually, because I still love karaoke… And he'll have a Korean Drama marathon with me….

Man, he is the best brother ever.

What? No…..(yes….I did…..just don't ask about it.)

I totally didn't drink the "water" on his birthday….

Totally….

…..WHY DOES HE HAVE AN OBSESSION WITH VODKA, ANYWAYS?

((A/N: Really? AWESOME. I love it, also!~ HAHAHAHAHA!)

* * *

**Question of the day:**

**Do you guys like to hit people with paddles? I like hitting Korea with them…:D**

* * *

Seriously, I do. It's a true story.

* * *

**Advertisements**

None, not yet, at least! Ask if you want to be advertised.~

* * *

**Poll of the week:**

**What is your favorite color?**

**Red:**

**Blue:**

**Green:**

**Yellow:**

**Pink:**

**Black:**

**White:**

**Something:**

* * *

_A/N: Aha…Yes, I'm done….And stuff…_

_And I made an IceLiech story…if you like those two, go check my story out…it's my first tradegy. And I get kind of depressed writing it…Dx_

_I feel so sorry for them…_

_Well, anyways….._

_Yeah. I'm done. xD_

_And yes._

_I LOVE KORVIET!_

_Seriously. They need more love. They only have like, 2 stories on here._

…_I'm going to make one based off a Vocaloid song._

_You know, Like, dislike by Kagamine Rin and Len?_

_Yeah, that one._

_Hehhehehehe._

_Be prepared to see it!_


	3. It's really awkward

_A/N: And ahahahaha. We're back!~_

_And yes….I will get around to updating Italy's blog, but…I'm going to reply to the comments via PM, because.…well…yeah…er….I'm not wasting my time just on that._

_Oh, and here is who is who._

Regular Text- Vietnam.

_Italics-Nyo!Iceland._

**Bold- Nyo!South Korea.**

_**Bolded Italics- Taiwan.**_

**Bolded Underlined text- Nyo!Hong Kong.**

_Italic Underlined- Liechtenstein._

Underlined Text- Nyo!Japan.

* * *

***Welcome to the blog of_ paddles and rice!_***

**You are visitor number: 79.**

**Date: August 26, 2012**

**Time: 3:30**

**Mood: Awkward-ish.**

**Who I want to hit with a paddle right now: Hong Kong.**

**Listening to: Taiwan gossiping.**

**Location: At South Korea's house.**

**I'm with: Soo Jin, Emma, Taiwan, Liechtenstein, Sakura, and Chen.**

**Subject: "I feel so awkward around Korea."**

* * *

Well, hello everyone. I'm so glad that a lot of people like my blog. And I still don't get why people ship me with England.

Whatever.

So yeah, the reason that I'm feeling awkward right now is…..

**I told her that my brother has a unrequited crush on her. Yup.**

…Ugh…That…..I don't really know what to say, honestly….I really, really don't.

_And now I know why I'm bleeding…..Ugh….well…..I feel awkward, also…..And now I know that Norway is stalking me. RIGHT NOW._

WHAT? Norway is here? WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE?  
_Uh, well…I suppose he is pretty protective just like my big bruder._

**Yeah…That's like, probably it. Haha. Sorry, Emma…but like, seriously….I'm kind of laughing at you.**

_Shut up._

_Hm….I suppose we should just answer the questions, right?_

Yeah.

But still…I feel really weird toward him.

Ah, d-d-don't worry about it, Vietnam-san! I-I'm sure that Soo Jin-chan was just kidding….r-right?

Yeah…I suppose so.

**Nah. I wasn't kidding. He really does like you.**

What? THAT IDIOT DOES NOT LIKE ME….SERIOUSLY…UH…..

Vietnam-san, you are sounding like a tsundere.

What? I'm not acting like one! Shush about that, Sakura!

O-Oh….Gomennasai, Vietnam-san.

Sakura, it's fine. Relax.

_VIETNAM IS A TSUNDERE, VIETNAM IS A TSUNDERE! HAHA._

Shut up, Emma! YOU ARE A TSUNDERE, ALSO!

And you are a lolli.

_What the hell is a lolli?_

The girl version of a shota. True story.

_W-What?_

You are a tsundere lolli. TWO JAPANESE TERMS IN ONE. Nice.

Vietnam-san, I'm not sure if she counts as a lolli…..

**Pfft. She's like, totally a lolli. She is really innocent….I bet she doesn't know what the word "sex" means.**

_Eh? What does that word mean, anyways?_

*Facepalm.* Great job, Chen. Great job. Emma, I don't think you need to know. Really. This needs to stay PG+13.

…_..*IS blushing right now.* O-Oh….yeah…..uh….Let's get to the comments, okay?_

Sure, Liechtenstein.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: ChocoKoko**

((To the authoress's reply: Ahahaha! XD I guess all the supporter's here are also my fault. But I'm like the only one who writes about EngNam. Wah...it's okay if you don't get it! Since I'm the loner authoress who's evil and converted people. XDD. Oh, but if you want more KorViet love, there's some pics on DA of them. I've done some stalking on Vietnam.../shot))

Wah, you replied! I'm so happy! *.* May I call you 'onee-sama?' I'm going with Japan's language because 'Big Sister' is overrated. Or 'jiejie'?'

You have tea with Mr. England huh...ah, well, that's still a great start with you two! At least you've made amends!

Yeah! Someone made an MMD model pic of you three, calling it the 'Strong Women Trio'. It actually makes sense so I decided to agree with it

Speaking of which, besides Taiwan(because we all know you guys are like sisters...) who do you think of as a best friend in the female gender? Which female country do you not like the most?

Do I like to hit people with paddles...? I never owned a paddle before, so I wouldn't know...hmm, who's the first person that has fallen victim to your paddle once he received it for the first time? I'm guessing it's France BUT Korea may as well might have annoyed you even before you went under Big Brother France's rule...

My favorite color...Green, Blue and Pink :3  
Hope to hear from you soon  
Koko

**Reply: **((A/N: Oh, really? Lol. xD I convert people easily, also. I'm converting someone to IceLiech as we speak. Really? I SHALL GO LOOK AT THEM….after I finish this. *Total Procrastinator/Lazyass.*))

Hmm? It's no problem at all, really.

_**Go ahead and call her that!~ It doesn't matter at all! You can call her Onee-sama or Jiejie. But…I would think that it would be cool if you called her big sister in my language! :D  
**_Ugh…..Taiwan….Let me reply….

_**I'll reply to some of the others, then. Haha. xD  
**_Well, yeah…I suppose so…I think that Seychelles took a liking to him, though. I don't really know, actually. Sorry.

Ah, I see. I think that's pretty awesome. I would love if you linked me to it. It doesn't matter, you don't HAVE to link me to it.

Well, actually. I have Belarus as my next best friend. We go and troll-I mean…..play computer games with America and South Korea….

We totally don't troll them…..Totally….

**Eh? Why would you troll my brother?**

Because it's fun!

…_.Hm…I see…Er…..I don't think I would like to do that._

It doesn't really matter, Liechtenstein.

The first victim of my paddle?

Of course, it's China.

**Oh, and that was when Korea first fell in love with you. So romantic. I should put that in a drama!**

What? REALLY? I WANT TO WATCHH IITTTT! Wait…..Korea fell in love with? What. I'm just going to ignore that.

**You can star in it, if you want! ;D**

No.

**Oh well.~**

Hm..okay! I shall add that to the poll!

Well, goodbye!

* * *

**From: Springirth Dale**

...Sigh...The gaming room...I want that...with Gakuen Hetalia game!

Yeah, I read "Ice!". I reviewed it. XD

Sure. I don't get it why people pair you and America up. You guys don't mix. Your personalities don't mix.

I don't really pair you and Thailand together, you're close friends so I just pair you up as close friends.

...chiii...  
(staaaarreee)

Yup! You're a tsundere! (Not sure though...)

Well then, bye bye!

((A/N: XD Gracias, amiga! okay, I'll just comment as myself for the time being.))

**Reply: **…Eh..you can have it!

**What? NO SHE CAN'T! That's my brother's gaming room! He loves that thing!  
**So?

Uh, but..I'm not really sure if America-san is going to release Gakuen Hetalia in any other countries…Sorry, but I'm not sure. Gomennasai…..m(_ _)m

…That's nice that you did. Because seriously, isn't Iceland such a shota?

**Yeah. He's a total shota.**

…_.I still don't get what a lolli is._

Ah….Emma-san, I will tell you the definition of it later….

AmeViet is stupid. Seriously. We are over. Get that out of your minds.

Yeah, Thailand is just my best friend. Nothing else, really.

…..

What? I'm not a tsundere!

_Uh….No offense, Vietnam, but…you kind of are._

What? No…I'm not a tsundere, I'm sure!

…*Gets notebook and pen out.* …*Starts to draw doujin.*

…Well, goodbye!

(A/N: Okay!))

* * *

**From: Spain**

Oh, that reminds me! Where can I get the book "The Atmosphere"? :D Lots of personas (people) have been recommending it to me!

-Spain

**Reply:**

_Oh, my brother already told you where to find it. *Rolls eyes.* He was kidding, though._

…A-Ah, Spain-san….you should try to read the atmosphere really…..It's basically the tension between everyone…I know how to read it really well, Spain-san…

It's…a good…book….-sarcasm.-

* * *

**From: HetaWriter-HetaReader**

Ahh, thank you for replying Miss Vietnam! It sounds like Korea has a bit of a fondness towards you (he was really happy when you broke up with America?). To answer your question for the day, I actually haven't hit anyone with a paddle, but my sister did hit someone with an oar. It was hilarious.

Just out of interest, what country hasn't fallen victim to your paddle of awesomeness (yes, awesomer than you Prussia)? And how many times have you hit Korea and America with it? Personally, my favorite colour is red, what about you?

Talk to you later. :DDD

**Reply:**

Your welcome, Heta. Or whatever I should call you….

What? No he doesn't. Seriously. I'm sure he doesn't.

**Hate to burst your bubble, but….He's in love with you. Like, get with the system.**

HE DOES NOT LIKE ME. UGH. STOP SAYING THAT, CHEN.

Yeah, he was happy when I broke up with America.

…Really? Awesome.

Hm….Mostly the female countries, Thailand, England, Japan, The Nordics except for Denmark, Germany, Switzerland, and…well…..I need to recount.

Oh, my favorite color is Green.

Well, talk to you later, also! Goodbye!

* * *

**From: Alohapizzagoat**

I think Norway would look good with you, he's SOOO your type. And yeah, this is like, the truths...

_**PUFFIN, COME HERE DON'T EAT THAT KIMCHI.**_

_Shh... Iceland..._

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING ON MY ACCOUNT?!

_Ice, run._

_**Ok!**_

Argh! I'm gonna hit them both with that paddle you gave me! Iceland and Hong Kong were on my account!

I can feel my Korean temper rising...

**Reply:**

What? Norway? Eh. Meh.

I don't really care.

_Seriously! He shouldn't eat the damn Kimchi._

…Oh wow, they did?

Hit them. Hard.

Don't hit Iceland as hard. He's my shota buddy.

…_What. O.o_

You are my lolli buddy, then.

_Erm…okay…_

Wait…Koreans have a temper?

**Yes, Yes we do Vietnam.**

Judging from Yong Soo's attitude, I didn't really think that you guys had an attitude.

**Well! Now you know!~**

Well, goodbye!

* * *

**From: Greece's Kitty**

me:THE APOCOLIPSE HAS BEGUN!  
2p greece: i thought i was the smartest. my studies show-  
me:SCHOOL IS EVIL!NO MORE STUDING!  
CIAAAAAOOOOOO

**Reply:**

What? The apocalypse? What….I don't even….I'll just use my paddle, then.

_I have…nothing._

_Hmm, I guess I'll use my gun-wait…Didn't I already respond to this type of question?_

Yes, we have on Korea's blog. So yeah.

Welll….bye?

* * *

**From: The Hero yo**

I AM SO OVER YOU! And the hero doesn't cry! Haha! And...Korea's a jerk. That's why.  
But I don't wanna read! Skimming is good. Reading is bad.  
Germany said he wanted to fuck me and I'm afraid...  
...Hit me again. ;)  
Psssssssh, naw, I'm not gay. I like women. :3 They're just annoying me now.  
I'm not forever alone! Ask all the creepy writers (no offense) who write about me all the time?!  
...I'M NOT ANNOYING! GOD, I'M COMING TO YOUR HOUSE AND... fuck, I can't beat you up... WELL, A HERO WOULDN'T ANYWAY!  
That totally sounds like I'm going to come to your house and fuck, but I'm too lazy to erase it.  
You're a bitch. You know that?  
...No offense or anything.

**Reply:**

Yeah. Okay. Now I'm going to troll you- I mean…play computer games with you right now.

….*Facepalm.* READING IS GOOD. God.

….I don't even…Germany….What happened to him? Seriously. I need to know.

….

….

…..

_**I guess I'm taking over now! Looks like my sister facepalmed herself too hard and fainted. Oops….Uh…I'm sure she'll be back later.**_

…_**..Don't beat her up, seriously. She would beat you up with her own paddle. xD**_

_**Vietnam isn't a bitch, but…really…she is just strong-willed, America. And a tsundere. So I'm sure that she really isn't like that! She's nice to all of us, and all of the other countries except for you and Korea!**_

Bye.

* * *

**From: Demolition Panda**

...And so the little piece of my being that supports VietnamXCanada breaks inside...

...Anyway! If I am learning the language or not, is your guess. :D

I wouldn't say WEIRD, just...not normal.

Thank you! You may call me Panda. I never hit anyone with a paddle.

Blue and white, by the way.

**Reply:**

Oh! Sorry, Panda! We are a good friends, that's all.

Ah, Okay…I see…

Haha. xD I think that's a way better way of saying it.

Ah, well….if you want too, I always have some free ones.

Bye!

* * *

**From: Emo Dreamer**

I forgot. You can call me Nemo if you think my name is a pain to type. XD

Korea dared you to ask Russia out. WAS HE TRYING TO GET YOU KILLED OR SOMETHING? Belarus has a whole room just for her knife collection and torture devices!

You don't think China is annoying? Ok, but he can be really possessive at times. He really needs to stay off people's property. (I think he's starting to claim everything his like Korea D: )

What do you do when France...um...does his "thing"? The answer is pretty obvious, but I want to hear it from you!

Oh, man, you are obsessed with K Dramas. I've always thought they were too cliche and sappy, but whenever I watch an episode, I just can't change the channel! Damn those addicting dramas.

So you did drink the "water"? And I hoped you didn't just so I could ask you what Japan did when he was drunk. I swear, he is hilarious whenever someone asks him about it! I hope someone took pictures. *cough*soIcanblackmailyouall*cough*

Who have you hit with your (in)famous paddle? Aside from America, South Korea, China and Francy Pants of course.

I don't like to hit people with a paddle. I feel bad enough just slapping them on the cheek (my slap is like a caress. Seriously).

My favorite color is orange. :3

Oh and one last thing. The ugly truth: You DO look good with South Korea. XD (except that he's your BROTHER. That would be, like, incest)

Bye! I hope you have fun with your blog!  
((to the lovely authoress: Did you make the cover? I swear, I still can't stop spazzing about it. xD  
Blame ChokoKoko for the EngNam fans, me included. xD))

**Reply:**

Okay, that's good. xD

….Yes…I think he was trying to get me killed. Fucking Korea…I'm going to hit him with a paddle later.

**Do you know how perverted that statement sounded? xD**

….Soo Jin. Do not say anything.

…_Eh? How was that perverted?_

**See what I mean! She's totally a lolli.**

Yeah.

He's slightly annoying, of course. Don't forget that. I just don't mind him…he just isn't as annoying because he doesn't want to get hit by the paddle.

…..I beat the hell up out of him. I do that, all the time…

They are beautiful. Not cliché and sappy. BEAUTIFUL. I love Korean Dramas. THEY ARE AWESOME! And I also love K-Pop! :D

…Yes…..I drank the water….Yeah….

…..Fuck you, Korea.

**It was so stupid of him to spike the water with vodka…..*Sigh.***

…_..Well, Big Bruder told me not to drink any of it, so I didn't…..I don't know what happened, though…..Iceland did hand me a camera at the end of the party. He apparently recorded what happened…Do you want to see it?_

I have hit….Hong Kong, Denmark, Turkey, Macau, Seborga, Uh…..I think that's it, actually.

Really? Man, you are pure. Are you a pacifist?

…No I do not. Seriously I don't.

What? It's totally not incest. Technically, it wouldn't. We aren't really all siblings, China just said that we were. So we aren't officially siblings.

….China is just weird, okay?

**Oh…..So you DO want to be paired with him?**

…No, why would I! SERIOUSLY! I DON'T LIKE HIM!

…Oh, Okay! I'll add that to the poll.

Thank you, I will! Goodbye!

((A/N: Oh, she already apologized about it. xD))

* * *

**From: Weirdo0101**

South Korea.

**Reply:**

Damn it.

* * *

Well…I suppose we are all still having fun….

_**And this, and this, and that.**_

…..What the hell are you talking about, Taiwan?

**She's talking about the mall.**

Ohhh.

Well, yeah…I guess I'm done with the comments.

* * *

**Question of the day:**

**Which Female Character is your favorite?**

* * *

If you say me, I'll be really honored, honestly. So thank you in advance!

* * *

**Poll:**

**What is your favorite color?**

**Orange: 1**

**Blue: 1**

**Green: 1**

**Pink: 1**

**Red: 1**

**Other: 0**

* * *

**Advertisements:**

None at the time! Tell me if you want to advertise something!

* * *

_A/N: Yay! I love doing Vietnam's blog…so much…_

_And Vocaloid Songs give you sooooo much ideas! I mean, ohmigod…I had like, 4 ideas with Vocaloid songs so far….._

_And…I'm being such a Hardcore KorViet shipper. I will convert you all, when I release my KorViet fanfiction…:3_

_It's based off a Vocaloid song, also. When I start writing it. xD_


	4. God, why am I addicted to Korean stuff?

_A/N: Ohlook, we are finally back._

_Yes. I think I know that S. Korea, Vietnam, and Hong Kong's blog are on equal terms._

_OMG. Alohapizzagoat, Springirth Dale, and I….we should be the dynamic duo. God. That would be awessssommmeee._

_AND SOMEONE. I DEMAND A CHINA BLOG. I wanna talk to my nationality!_

* * *

***Welcome to the blog of paddles and rice.***

**You are visitor number: *Sigh.* Go look it up yourself.**

**Date: September 2, 2012**

**Time: 8:00**

**Watching: City Hunter. (Yes, the Korean TV show version. Dealwithit.)**

**Listening to: K-pop. (Don't judge me.)**

**Subject: "God. Why did I become obsessed with Korean stuff?"**

* * *

No seriously. HOW DID I GET ADDICTED TO THIS STUFF?

I blame Soo Jin.

She's the number one reason….*Glares.*

And she just happens to be with me.

Yes, she's watching the City Hunter with me.

AND IT'S EPIC.

God…you don't know how much I love thissss!

Even though it's based off the Japanese manga/anime…..

I just like this.

Because, the main character is hot. Seriously.

This is the last time I'm ever fangirling on this blog. I REPEAT, THE LAST TIME.

Please, don't say that I'm lying.

And don't you dare say that the reason for this is because I'm in love with Korea.

Which I'm totally not.

SEE! I'll even take a test to show that I am NOT a tsundere!

HERE IT GOESSSS!

-5 minutes later.-

…..

I'M NOT A TSUNDERE, DAMN IT.

FFFFF-

I got a fledging tsundere….

With a picture of England and America.

Which kind of made me go, "WTF" there.

…..So wait…am I basically just as much as a tsundere as England?

GOD. I AM.

We should start a tsundere club…With….me, England, S. Italy, Germany, Iceland, and all of the other tsunderes out there….

NOT LIKE I MEAN THAT, OR ANYTHING.

Just a stupid thought. That's all.

Yeah….

Er…do you want to take the quiz? If so, here you go.

ht tp. / quiz illa. teen nick quizzes/ 16996817/ are-you-yandere-tsundere-or-moe-girls-and-guys

I apologize if it got butchered…if it did, send me a PM and I'll try to give you the link.

…Orrrr….

You can go on quizilla, and search up tsundere.

And click on the second quiz. Yep. That's how you do it.

Well…okay, I think I'll try to stop watching this episode of City Hunter.

…

*Walks over to there.*

-20 minutes later.-

…

SHIT. Sorry, I got addicted to that one episodeeeee!

I'm very sorry, everyone!

Well….er….I'll start to actually reply to your comments.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Greece's Kitty**

Mytilini:...HI!  
Me: oh yeah... Nevermind... ARE YOU PART OF THE BRO ARMY!?  
If you are then...BROFIST!

**Reply: **The Broarmy?

Well..I think America showed me PewDiePie videos once or twice, but I'm not really subscribed to him. Sorry.

* * *

**From: Springirth Dale**

Ahaha...I'm just kidding when I said that. I know I can't get the game unless I go to Japan...Japan, Y U NO SELL Gakuen Hetalia in other countries?  
...NyoIceland should ask Iceland about the definition..  
Yeah, AmeViet's not happening. I don't even know where it started. XD I think it was when..you had a war...right?  
Ahem, let me rephrase...Yup, you are a tsundere around /certain/ somebodys...  
Sakura, what are you drawing?  
Oookay, they are at hacking accounts...again.  
Fave female character? Not the Nyotalia ones?...I haven't really thought about it.  
But I guess...

It's kinda hard choosing...  
Fave colour? ...Rainbow. LOL, just kidding. XD  
That's all. Byeeee! :)

**Reply: **Oh, Okay, I see.

I'll ask Japan about that.

…..Why would she ask Iceland? He's a shota, he knows NOTHING.

….Yeah, started in the war. I don't get why people ship it. *Rolls eyes.*

…..I'M NOT A TSUNDERE, GRRRRR!

She's probably drawing some yaoi. -_-

Yeah, they love hacking, don't they?

Nah, it's perfectly fine if you choose the Nyotalia ones.

…Hehehe. I might make that an option. I know that it's hard to decide. xD

Well, goodbye!

* * *

**From: crumbtheif**

i think i lol'd several times when i saw the first chapter..  
Vietnam's hair color: brown (WRONG MISS! its black. black, ya hear?)  
eye color: gold (WrONG MISS! ITS BROWN...)  
EX-BOYFRIEND: aMERICA (wrong again miss! the vietnam you know now used to be northern vietnam, which took over south vietnam in the Vietnam war (damn commies, screw you Ho Chi Minh... South vietnam was the one who was supported by America, but they lost, so America dropped out and all Southern viets moved to the USA. )  
South viet pride,  
crumbthief (jesus that was a long rant)

**Reply: **

((The Authoress has to skip this, considering that she already cleared it up with the user. Sorry for the inconvenience.))

* * *

**From: Demolition Panda**

RRGH. Sorry, it was a bit early, and I was typing on my iPod. I meant "I (have) never (hitten) anyone with a paddle (YET.)" It seems my grammar isn't all that great in the morning.

And it's okay...maybe I'll move on to KorViet! (*shot* *Ineversaidthat*)

I don't think siblings technically apply, because you are all countries...

When and how did you get your paddle?

Also, what do you mean by "advertise?"

My favorite female character is YOU! My second is Belarus, and third is Hungary.

Heh, "Strong Women Trio." (I think?)

**Reply: **OHhh….I see now. Don't worry, it is fine.

….You better not move onto it. Or you MIGHT be whacked by this beautiful thing I like to call my weapon. ((Pfft. I love KorViet. Sue me for liking a rare pairing. xD))

Meh. I guess you might be right.

….WELLLL…..My boss gave it to me. I just started using it whenever China first started to annoy me. :D

Advertise as in…..like, having any of your stories advertised on here.

Really? That's nice of you! But Belarus and Hungary have blogs as well, if you didn't know. You could comments on theirs, also…

Well, goodbye!

* * *

**From: ChocoKoko**

OOOH! HI TAIWAN! I'm half Taiwanese as well! :3 The other half is Vietnamese, in case you're wondering. But again, I don't ship yuri...

A link?! Sure thing! gallery/25280958#/d52oppz But I'm sorry if fanfiction butchers if. If it doesn't go through, break the fourth wall and ask le authoress to PM me. I'm also making fanart of that...awesome trio is awesome...

Blehhh, I don't ship Seychelles with England, as majority counts. I strangely either ship her with Romano or Iceland...it's better than hating Sey-chan, I don't get why people hate her though all Hetalia females are so awesome!

Oh, but my favorite is definitely you, jiejie. - I like you a little better than Monaco. So the top three would be you, Monaco and...Liechtenstein. Just because she was my favorite at first, but then Jiejie over took her position. ;P But like I said, all the female nations are awesome

And I WOULD go into why I ship you with England. But this response is long enough already...so I'll save it for next time. :3

Till next time!  
Koko

**Reply: **HAHA. TAIWAN ISN'T HERE ANYMORE.

…..Don't ship yuri. Unlike some weirdos.

…Ah, Okay I'll go check it out! :3

Oh, that's pretty cool.

Ah, I see. It's really strange….her with S. Italy….? Strange.

I never got why she got the most hate. It's not fair to her. I actually like hanging out with her, a whole lot.

…Really? Thanks! I'm glad! You are so nice. *Bows.*

….Okay, tell me now. I wanna know.

Well, goodbye!

* * *

**From: Rizu Roraito (Spain.)**

Gracias everyone! :D I got the book. It's really confusing.

Oh really? Tension... Is there tension right now? :D

-Spain

**Reply: **Ah…Of course it is…..

No, not really. Well, goodbye Spain.

* * *

**From: shyasian**

Hi! I love the Asian blogs so much. Hmm, Vietnam likes south Korea? That's the first I heard of it, but I think that's cute! Whats your favourite drama show? My favourite girl character would be you in first place, second place would be Liechtenstein and third place would be Belarus. My favourite color is black white and green .

**Reply: **You do? Jeez, thanks…I'm thankful that you do! :D

….I do not like South Korea….it's all lies. LIES. ((Really? So I can convert you to KorViet? SWEET!))

Hm…right now, it might be the one I'm watching. City Hunter.

But…maybe it might be that really sad one I watched the other week. I watched it with Korea…it was..Giant or something. I MEAN…that was a beautiful, beautiful dramaaaa! :D

Oh, thank you. :3

Thank you for inputting you opinion! Goodbye!~

* * *

**From: HetaWriter-HetaReader**

Hahaha, the answer to your question of the day, I already answered on my first post to you, Miss Vietnam. You're my favorite female followed by Liechtenstein and Belarus.

Since you call Icey a shota and Norway a meh, what's your opinion on the remaining three Nordics? What's your opinion on Sweden calling Finland his 'wife' and Denmark being too dense to realize Norway makes fun if him? How about Sealand?

That's all I have to say for now. You can just call me Heta - saves us both space. Later! :DDD

**Reply: **Oh yes, I'm really sure that you mean that. Thanks! ^_^

Hm…well, I'll tell you.

Sweden- Hm…it's a bit strange, but I'm sure he's pretty nice.

Finland- He's really nice. But, uh…he goes onto raeg mode. He's like Icey's mom. It makes meh laugh. xD

Denmark- He's annoying as hell. But…I suppose he can be nice at times.

Sealand- Er..haven't really talked to him, sorry. All I know that the shota is friends with him.

* * *

**From: 444 (France.)**

Bonjour! I am 'ere! I may need a paddle to hit Britain on ze head with. He is convinced he is seeing fairies! ;)

**Reply:**

DAMN IT. DAMN YOU, HONG KONG. YOU TOLD HIM! D:

(Hong Kong: Eh heh. It was for a good reason. It's called revenge, Viet. :D)

…Damn it.

Well…er….I guess I'll give you one….*Hits France on the head with a different paddle, and hands it to him.*

Well..bye.

* * *

**From: The hero yo**

pfffffffffft, why did i not comment... I have no idea! But I shall now  
Computer games sound dirty...  
I actually read a book today! :D  
I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO GERMANY! He was all "FUCK YOU" and I was like "woah dude. DAT'S NASTY SHIT!"  
Why hello there Taiwan.  
I WANT HER BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAACK! ...Not that I like her or anything. Pashuh. Naw, she's my friend... :D BUT THE WAAAAAARRRRRR! DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD:  
Pssh, that beating sounds fun.  
...I SEE HOW IT IS! Can't love a hero! It's fine, Mary Jane, it's fine! *cough* I mean... Vietnam.. Haha...  
GOD! Freaking nerdigasming all over this goddamn site. D:  
Buh bye!

**Reply:**

**-_- **America…WHY YOU SO STUPID?

What do you mean? You talking about me? Go hang out with Belarus. I'm sure she'll enjoy your company.

Sorry if I offended you, Belarus…..D:

…Why are you calling me Mary Jane? What the hell, dude.

….Do you have a favorite Korean Drama.

Sorry, just wondering. I thought you might watch those with Korea, also.

BUT I RECCOMENT THE CITY HUNTER. It's epic.

Well, bye.

* * *

**Question of the whatever:**

**What kind of music do you like best? K-Pop? J-Pop? Taiwanese Pop? C-Pop? Vocaloid?**

* * *

I honestly like K-Pop best, of course. :D

* * *

**New Poll: What's your favorite type of animal?**

* * *

**Advertisements**

Still none yet! But…if you have the time, go check out everyone else's blogs. Thank you.

* * *

_A/N: Seriously. I want someone to make China a bloggggg. Alohapizzagoat said that she might do it, so yayyyy!_

_Yes, I'm Chinese. Yet I like Japanese stuff._

_Dealwithit._

_My mom is the one that's obsessed with Korean TV shows. So stfu. The City Hunter is what my mom is watching right now. :D_

_She just likes Korean shit. So yeah. Idontmind. And my sister is forcing me to eat Kimchi. -_- Is it really that good?_

_Well, goodbye…for now._

_Italy's blog update is next! :D_

_..._

_EDIT: Alohapizzagoat did make ittt! YAYAAAAASSSSS! Gocheckitout._


	5. Today, it is my birthday!

_A/N: HOLY FRUK. I forgot that it's Viet's birthday! So she gets an extra chapter! _

* * *

***Welcome to the blog of paddle and rice.***

**You are visitor number:….Eh…..I don't know.**

**Mood: Happy-ish.**

**Date: Still September 2, 2012 (Yes, it's my birthday.)**

**Time: 8:00**

**Who's with me: Well….everyone. **

**Listening to: K-Pop. Yeah.**

**Location: My house.**

**Subject: "Today, it is my birthday…"**

* * *

Well, hello everyone.

Yes, you probably wonder why I am updating this…again. Well, just one thing to say.

I forgot to mention that it was my birthday. It doesn't really matter, though. But…..Well…S Korea threw me a birthday party. That was very nice of him. :D I'm very grateful to him right now…..*Smiles faintly.*

Not like I'm entirely grateful to him. So shut up.

The party is going well….

Korea didn't spike the drinks…

Everyone is happy and not drunk…..Thank god for that, also.

…..Yeah.

FFFF- I don't want to go sing Karaoke right now! Damn it!

…I'll do it later, Soo Jin.

**Fine.**

Well…anyways…hm….

YONG SOO IM. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THAT?

NO, NO.

DO NOT POUR IT IN. DO NOT. I REPEAT. DO NOT.

(S. Korea: Why not, da-ze? D: )

Because I said so. I don't want people to get drunk like they did at your party. *Rolls eyes.*

Your party was stupid.

(S. Korea: No, it was awesome! Besides, if it was stupid…that would technically meant that you're calling YOUR party stupid! xD Hehehe.)

Shut up, Korea. I don't care.

Your party WAS stupid. Mines seem better.

(S. Korea: B-But…I threw it! D: )

Whatever.

(S. Korea: Look, can you hurry up so I can update meh blog? PLEASEEEEE?)

No.

(S. Korea: FINE. I'll just get the vodka out, da-ze.~ *Runs off.*)  
NONO, WAIT!

Nevermind…..*Sigh.*

Ah…well, I guess I'll just reply to them comments.

I'll tell you what happens whenever Korea drugs everyone…-_- *Rolls eyes.*

But meh…I don't really care right now.

But everyone, if you are a country..I appreciate all of your gifts. These are all very kind of you. :3

….But America….you gave me…

…..

….

Why in the hell did you give a c- No wait…France gave me that..*Rolls eyes.*

Oh yeah. You gave me an Amnesia Game.

Thanks. I've always wanted to scare myself shitless.

Well, onto the comments!  
…

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Greece's Kitty**

( posting as lesvos)  
NOOOOOOOO!JOIN IT!  
Also I saw chinas blog somewhere

**Reply:**

Fine, Fine. I'll watch him tomorrow. While I'm off for once. xD

Oh yes, I have also seen his blog.

* * *

**From: Springirth Dale**

(A/N: Good idea! We like, totally should, cuz that'd be awesome!))

Eeh...City Hunter, eh? For some reason, that's keeps on replaying. And replaying. And replaying in my country.  
The protagonist is Lee Min Ho, right?  
Heh, tsundere club, not bad...  
oh, I'll check that quiz out!

I guess...  
I don't get it either, I know a person who once shipped it but she converted to ThaiNam..  
No, ur a tsuntsunderdere.

But hacking's great though, it's sometimes fun.  
Actually, all Hetalia characters are my favourite.  
XD  
my answer to ur question would be...K-POP in first place and 2nd J-POP, third C-POP.  
Bye! I'll go check out China's!

**Reply:**

((A.N: We must be the most epic trio ever. xD))

Really? It replays all of the time where you live? Well..eh..I like it.

Yes, that's the protagonist. He's hot. …..

Ididntsaythat.

(S. Korea: That's because he originated from me, da-ze!~)  
Yes, I'm fully aware of that….-_-

Okay, tell me your result.

Interesting. Just…interesting.

Nuuu. I'm not a tsundere, what are you talking about?

Yes, I might hack someone's blog soon…*Glares at Hong Kong and Korea.*

(S. Korea: What, da-ze?)  
Nothing…Nothing at all….*Glares.*

Ohhh, I see. That's pretty cool, I suppose.

Yup. That's pretty much it for me, also.

I hope you have fun talking to the Old Man.

Because he might be boring. *Rolls eyes.*

(China: What, aru? I'm cool, young, and hip!)

…That just makes you sound older. Well..anyways.

Bye for now!

* * *

**From: The Hero yo**

I'm not stupid! I just live in the gutter next to France's house. Duh.  
NO! I DON'T WANT TO HANG OUT WITH BELARUS.  
Weeeeeeeelllll, Inspiderman,spidermansgirlfriendisnamedm aryjaneandyousaidyouwouldnev ereverlovemeandmaryjaneandsp idermanhavethisthingyandyep.

Korean Dramas? I've never seen one...

I SHALL WATCH IT LATER! HAHA!  
Buhbyeeee

**Reply:**

Yeah. Okay. Okay. I get it.

TOO BAD. YOU GOTTA.

Of course, Spiderman. Allll about spiderman….-_-

YOU MUST WATCH IT…*Eye twitches.* Once you watch it, there is noooo turning back, America. YOU'LL GET INTO THE DARKKKK SIDE!

THE DARK SIDE, I TELL YOU.

Those things…are so addictive.

Trust me, I know.

….Well..bye.

* * *

**From: Demolition Panda**

Well if you don't want me to support KorViet, what do you want me to support? ! x_x

Hey, guess what? I took the quiz.

Looks like we're in the same boat...

FLEDGLING TSUNDERE? REALLY? DX I decided to take more quizzes on that. In total, I got: Fledgling Tsundere, Kuudere (I'm actually fine with this one), Deredere (...), Tsundere (DX), and Tsundere again...

...I don't want to be a tsundere... ;-; I don't necessarily DENY EVERYTHING (...maybe a biiiit) but the other answers were plain ridiculous...That's why.

VOCALOID. I admit I am obsessed with it.

Type? Uh...I suppose I favor sea animals, like dolphins!

Does your paddle ever break under the pressure of you whacking people with it? It's not indestructible...or is it?

**Reply:**

Nothing. Don't support anything. It's simple.

(S. Korea: Ehhh? What's….KorViet…*blush.*)

GET OUT.

Well, anyways.

Oh great. We are allll tsunderes here.

((Including me….That's the result that I actually got. And apparently…my sister is moe. And she's older. Just makes me go WTF, you know?))

What the hell is Kuudere? And deredere? I'll go ask Japan. If he's still sane.

Hey, Japan!

(Japan: *From a distance.* SU-PAI-ISU.)

…

Nevermind. I won't even ask him now.

Damn it, Korea. That's all you fault!

(S. Korea: B-But…it's so funny, da-ze!)

Vocaloid…is pretty good. Hopefully I'll make a Vocaloid soon.

(S. Korea: You should, da-ze! Even China made one!)  
I think that mostly Hong Kong was the one who requested for it. -_-

Interesting. I like Dolphins too…but..yeah.

And I remember America's whale.

OH YES. THE WHALE.

Well…anyways.

Hm…actually, my paddle doesn't. It's indestructible!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I can hit anyone, and I mean ANYONE with it…and it won't ever break! :D

Oh god…I sounded like Korea for a second.

(S. Korea: How is that a bad thing, da-ze?~)  
…Because it is…-_-

Well..do you want to have an indestructible paddle? It's free. :3

…And I might start selling them.~

Just…maybe.

* * *

**From: S. Italy. (Rizu Roraito.)  
**I never commented on this blog. Ciao, Vietnam.

About that club, it's not that bad of a fucking idea. Not that it means ANYTHING!

It doesn't mean I am a fucking tsundere! Got it? It's Giappone's (Japan's) fault, goddammit.

-Italy Romano

**Reply:**

Actually…you haven't commented on any other blog except for Germany's, actually.

Well..ciao to you as well, Italy.

Yeah…That club actually doesn't sound bad at all. I guess we should do that.

(S. Korea: OOH! A CLUB! CAN I BE IN IT, DA-ZE?~)  
NO.

GTFO OF MY FACE, KOREA.

(S. Korea: T^T Don't be mean, Vietnam…..~ D: )

Too bad. *Scowls.*

Pssh. I'm not a damn tsundere either. Just….

God…Japan…well…he's…er…um….

I'll say this bluntly.

DRUNK.

God….it's…so weird.

(Hong Kong: I'm like, recording him. This is going to be worth millions of dollars. Like, seriously. I think this might make me rich….)

That's nice, Hong Kong. That's nice.

Well, goodbye Italy.

* * *

**From: Wierdo0101**

U know u like South Korea more than a friend and wen talk bout who u like u always start wit a k b4 stoping

**Reply:**

GRRRR. I DON'T LIKE KOREA, DAMN IT. Stop saying that!

He's…just…my best…bro..thing…

(S. Korea: YAY! Have I ever told ya that I love ya?)  
…..N-No…..

(S. Korea: BEST SIS EVAH!~ *Hugs Vietnam.*)

GET OFF. *Smacks Korea with paddle.*

(S. Korea: OWWW. D: )

Ugh. Well anyways….

Bye…..

* * *

**From: Alohapizzagoat.**

((We should be Awesome Asian Trio or something... I think we're all asian...))

I took the quiz, and I got...

MOE.

What.

MOTHER OF GOD.

HOW DO I QUALIFY AS MOE?

WHAT IS EVEN MOE?

HOW AM I ADORABLE?

How?

C-Pop.. as in Chinese Pop?

IT EXISTS?

I like K-Pop alot, and also Vocaloid. I used to be obsessed with J-POP though...

NO NO NO NO NO. DO NOT EAT THE KIMCHI.

JUST DON'T

OK?

**Reply:**

((Like totally…..we ARE all Asian in a way. You are half-Korean…Spring is a bit of Chinese, and I'm a pure blood-Chinese! AWESOME.))

WHAT? YOU? MOE?

God..don't make me laugh! I don't think you are moe at all….

That's weird….Seriously….

I don't think you are moe…..

NO OFFENSE, THOUGH…..

Yes, Chinese Pop exists…weirdly.

I know, it's pretty odd. Considering that he is all old and all.

I love K-Pop.~

I DUN LIKE KIMCHI. I hate it.

(S. Korea: W-WHAT? KIMCHI IS BEAUTIFUL TASTEH, YOU TWO! KIMCHIII!~)  
I know, let's start a Kimchi-hater club! YES. IT'LL BE WONDERFUL!  
J-Pop is pretty good, as well.

(S. Korea: J-Pop originated from me, da-ze.~)  
…..Shut up.

* * *

**From: ChocoKoko**

First I wanna say: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIEJIE! I MADE FANART AND A FANFIC BUT THEY HAVE SOME ENGNAM IN IT SO YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE IT! XD BUT I STILL LOVE YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYY! (And to Sea-kun as well!)

OKAY. SO. Before I go on a long paragraph about why I love EngNam, lemme answer some stuff. Yeah, now I'm leaning towards IceSey. Damn Hetalia and their cute pairings that are not yaoi or yuri. .

I don't like any kind of pop. I just listen to Vocaloid songs a LOT and Hetalia songs. Hetalia-Pop? :D

(Hey, lots of people are Chinese and don't like their own country's stuff. Count me for example. XD (Ignoring all technical stuff))

OKAY. You ready jiejie? :D

First, I was just sicked and tired of all the 'USUK', 'FrUK', 'AsaKiku', 'IggyChu' and etc. yaoi. Every time I tried to search for some regular art with England since I needed refs to draw of him, I found a yaoi pic like every five pics. It freaking annoyed me. England's my favorite male character, by the way.  
Then I found out you had a character in Hetalia. I didn't actually think much of the actual country of Vietnam, but I had some interest in it as I found this fanfic of you, 'Why Her?' and I was like, "Hm. Vietnam, eh?" I wasn't interested in EngNam at that time because I wasn't interested in Hetalia in general. But when I had an anime marathon with my friends and when England became my favorite character, I needed to pair him with someone. Like, it's what I always do to my favorite male characters.  
So, I played around with him for a while. I left out Liechtenstein instantly because I like her with someone else. I crossed out the rest of the female countries because they just didn't match with England(except Sey-chan but I didn't know about her the second day of my searching for England's match). Then I played with you and England in my mind, and you two just...clicked together. Like seriously. It was scary how you guys matched perfectly in my mind. So I set off to search for more EngNam, but it turned out I was the only supporter, so I drained every bit of EngNam I could find! The moments in 'Why Her?' and I tore apart DA till I found some fanart. After I requested an EngNam fanfic from 'FrostForever', the fourth of July was coming up. Throughout the afternoon, I saw that more 'USUK' one-shots were being released on that date, so I thought it was the perfect opportunity to make my first EngNam one-shot.  
After I wrote it out, I liked how some things with you guys just clicked together, like your relationships with America. And I did some research about your relations, it turns out the UK and Vietnam has good relations. :D

So that was how it all started. I endorsed EngNam more and more, and before I knew it I converted people to it and got a tiny bit more popular on DA for posting my EngNam pics.

Told you it was long. :D So yeah. I don't ship KorViet because...it comes off odd to me. Hm, maybe it's because I'm not interested in love-hate relationships like everybody else does. I love lovey-dovey stuff. :3  
Koko

**Reply:**

GOD. THAT TOOK FOREVER TO READ.

Ah, Thank you. I appreciate it. :3

IceSey? I don't think Iceland would be happy to hear that.

(Iceland: ICESEY? DAFUQ? *Table flip.* I don't even talk to Seychelles. She thinks that I'm some weirdo.

I'll make her think that you a shota! CAUSE YOU ARE ONE! :D

(Iceland: Damn you, Vietnam.)  
AH, Interesting. I like that stuff as well.

((Pfft. Are you Chinese? If so, awesome. Because I don't want to be the only Chinese person that likes Japanese shit.))

That's an interesting reason for shipping me with England. Yeah,I hate yaoi, also.

At least you don't like KorViet.

(S. Korea: What? :D)

….Nevermind. *Facepalm.*

Sorry for a short reply to your very, very long review. xD

* * *

Hm….what now?

SERIOUSLY. S. KOREA. STOP ANNOYING ME.

(S. Korea: I dun wanna.)  
I'll let you update your blog afterwards, then.

(S. Korea: Okay! :3)

Well..the gifts I got from everyone?

Japan- Karaoke Machine. (It's pretty cool, actually…I like it.)

China- Shinatty-chan rug. -_-

Hong Kong- Panda stuffed animal with a firecracker with the Hong Kong flag on it.

Taiwan- A matching panda with a fan with the Taiwanese flag on it.

I swear…I think those two made their gift together….

(Hong Kong: We didn't. It was just a coincidence.)  
…SURE.

Netherlands- A rabbit. It's all brown. And it has green eyes. I like it.

Belgium- Chocolate.

Switzerland- A….gun…

N. Italy- A whole painting of me…..It's really pretty, actually..

S. Italy- A…sculpture. Made out of tomato stuff. He's very dedicated to this stuff. Good job to you, S. Italy.

Spain- Basket of Churros. They taste really good.

Liechtenstein- A stuffed anime that she sewed. It's really adorable.~

S. Korea- A SeeU figurine. Which is fawking awesome. Because I think SeeU is pretty awesome.

N. Korea- A Korean Drama.

S. Vietnam- Nothing. He was all like, "Hey. I don't have to give you a gift." Asshole. Nah, just kidding.

Thailand- A toy elephant. It's pretty cute.

England- A flower bouquet. He didn't sign his name or anything. I don't know why, really.

America- Of course, Amnesia.

France- A BOX. OF…..those..things.

Russia- Sunflowers.

Belarus- A wonderful knife.~

Ukraine- A dress.

Hungary- Yaoi…..I don't even want it, though…..

Iceland- The shota gave me licorice. :3

Norway- The "meh" gave me a bunny plush. It's cute-ish.

And other shiet that I'm too lazy to name.

Sorry. I just got lazy today.

Hey, can't I be lazy? Considering that I'm the birthday girl..right?

Well, I think that's all!

* * *

**Question of the night: What's your favorite fruit?**

* * *

My favorite fruit is…..an APPLE. And only fuji apples. I like them the best.

…

(S. Korea: That's what she said.~)  
SHUT THE FUCK UP.

Well..anwyays.

* * *

**Poll of the week: What's your favorite animal?**

**Dolphins: 1**

* * *

**Advertisements (They didn't ask, but I just advertised for them, anyways. xD):**

**Why Her by ****dbsklover**

**Go Google it, da-ze!~ by….Someone. I forgot.**

**The blog that originated in Korea! By Alohapizzagoat.**

**This is like, my blog. (HK's blog) by Springirth Dale**

* * *

_A/N: Still voice cracking. I thought it was normal, but no. It wasn't. Damn._

_And yeah..I won't be able to update tomorrow. Or PM, for that matter._

_I have to go to Bristol. Damn it. It's a stupid City in Tennessee OR Virginia in America._

_IT'S SO FRUSTRATING._

_It's all like, "FUCK THIS. I wanna be in both states!"_

_And I was like, "Dafuq….seriously…"_

_Well..yeah. Sorreh. xD_


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE I apologize a whole lot

_A/N: FFFF- I'm sorry, really sorry. But I just can't continue all of these blogs, as you can see. Look, it's old business...and shit. And I'm like going to post this on EVERY SINGLE GODDAMN BLOG I HAVE. It was surely fun doing these blogs. Maybe I might start doing these again during next summer. But not during my school year, because I'm more likely to just...uh...write my regular stories._

_For the people that read my stories, thank you!_

_If you just comment on my blogs, It would make me extremely happy to see you follow my real writing as well, because I'm for sure going to improve. If you want to see some collab shit, go to Ameribros. RIGHT NOW. _

_But, for now...just enjoy this stupid piece of shit wrote one day. Taiwan x Hon Kong story. Yay. Yeah, I'm such a weirdo...Sorry if I got all of you piped up._

_But yeah, I might just do regular blog posts, and reply to your questions ONLY through PM. Sorry. _

_KEYWORD: Might._

_And yeah, I'm just a real, REAL writer for now._

_So enjoy my shitty story! *Remember this was before I posted stories on fanfiction.*_

**Why the serious face?**

**Taiwan (Mei)'s PoV**

"What do you mean we have to go to school?" My brother, Korea asked. He had a frowning face, which was so unlike his usual happy one. My lips triggered a small frown at that too.

"I mean, I need to do my papers and stuff." He continued on, with his ahoge's face turning into a sad one. I saw Vietnam starting to frown.

"How come Japan doesn't have to go?" I spoke up. China looked at me. Korea kept looking down.

"Taiwan, you guys need to get more education. I mean, like living a real life. Korea, I will take care of all your guy's papers, aru." China replied. I could tell he was a bit sad too.

Japan kept a straight face, like he usually does. He smiled at all of us weakly.

"Korea, Vietnam, and Taiwan….You three would be just fine. And you might find Hong Kong." He said smiling hopefully.

Hong Kong…..I missed him. He was going to be taken by England, but he went missing. I don't know where really, though…

**_Flashback_**

_"Eh? Sensei, why do I have to leave?" Hong Kong asked. He looked at all of us, "You guys are like, my family. I would miss you all so much, like seriously."_

_I tried to stop myself from crying. I can tell everyone else was too. Japan had a confused face. Korea was angry. And Vietnam was clinging to Sensei's shoulder._

_"Hong Kong, I lost the Opium War…., but you w-w-will come back, aru…" His eyes started tearing up. Hong Kong just stood there._

_"I'm going to go outside for one last time." Hong Kong said, smiling at me sadly. I wanted to go with him…._

_"Okay, go ahead, aru." He said sadly. I started to follow him, but Hong Kong stopped me._

_"I need to be alone right now, Taiwan….we could say goodbye later." Hong Kong told me. I nodded and went back to Vietnam and Korea._

_But, after that….I never saw him again…._

**_End Flashback._**

I miss him so much. Maybe, I would meet him….But, what if he forgot?

Well, I'm the nation of Taiwan. My physical age is about 16. I like to read some of Japan's stuff, and hang out with the rest of the girl nations. When I was little, I always played with Hong Kong…..

My family is kind of screwed up.

First is China, which is our sensei/brotherly figure. He's pretty old….like 4,000. He still looks young though. He taught us everything, but Japan separated from him. Japan and China argued a lot…..

Next is Japan, I kind of like him better than China. He's very nice to me. And he gives me things to entertain myself with. I can't say he was nice in the past though….

After that is South Korea, He's an annoying brother. But he's hilarious. He's a bit-I mean a huge pervert. He likes to grope China's non-existent breasts. He's weird. But he's a good person to hang out with.

Finally is Vietnam, I like to call her Viet for short. She actually used to live with France. I have no idea how she is living right now. She is probably my best friend, after Hong Kong disappeared. She is very tough too. That's about it.

"Taiwan, are you okay?" Viet asked, poking me on the shoulder. Ah! I have to get out of thinking-mode. I kind of jumped at her touch. I nodded.

"That's good….." She said, trailing off.

"Wait, what school are we going to, China?" I asked sensei. He blinked, and began to think. He snapped out of his thinking and told me it.

"You guys are going to W World Academy. There is a chance Hong Kong might be there, aru," China explained, "It's a boarding school, of course, aru." I nodded at this.

Well, that's fine with me. More of a chance to find HK…..

"So guys, pack up!" China exclaimed. Korea smiled. Viet smiled faintly. And I smiled pretty big. I walked up to Vietnam and hugged her.

"I'm going to find HK!" I cheered, while doing so. She smiled, wrapping her arms around me.

_An hour later…._

I stepped out of the shower. I'm so happy now! I wrapped a towel around myself, trying to dry myself. I put on my pajamas, and turned off the bathroom lights, and left the room.

I walked on the wooden floor to the washing machine and threw my clothes in. I'm smiling, I know…

I was tired. So I brushed my teeth, and then brushed my hair. But I don't feel like drying my hair…I hate having wet hair. But, hey! I'm going to find my old friend.

So, I unplugged my hair dryer. I wrapped the cord around said hairdryer. I took it with me to my room.

I put my hair dryer in my light violet suitcase. It has a cute pink and red design; with some black on it too. It's mainly red, with pink plum blossoms on it. It's special, because I got this from Hong Kong…. Ah! I shouldn't think about that.

I need to check my suitcase….I walked over to my suitcase to check if everything is fine.

**_Suit Case Check List_**

_Several pairs of clothes for the weekends at the academy, Check!_

_Necessities: Tooth Brush, Hair Brush, Hair Dryer, Underwear, and that other personal stuff, check!_

_Several pairs of Pajamas, Check!_

_Some memorial things: Like Pictures and letters, Check!_

_Manga and Anime, Check!_

_Good Luck Charm, Check!_

Okay, I'm all good. I sighed in satisfaction. I walked out


End file.
